The Mated
by amortentia1992
Summary: Hermione wanders into the forest on the night of a full-moon. What she discovers may be more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. This fic was written for the Smutfest Challenge on the Ordinary Writing Levels group. The prompt was that the author must include a smut scene in the first chapter to qualify. I will be expanding this beyond one chapter, however, updates will be sporadic for now as I have other fics that must be updated regularly. I really hope you all enjoy, and I can't wait to hear what you think. Please note: this is unbeta'ed so please let me know if there are areas that should be corrected and I will endeavor to fix them.**

* * *

 **Warning: This is a mature rating and will include the following: smut, graphic violence, dubious consent. The possibility of pregnancy and/or miscarriage may be included. There may be reference to other triggers as well so please be mindful of this as you read, and if it isn't your cup of tea then read no further.**

* * *

Bone-numbing chills crept beneath Hermione's skin from the crisp late autumn night in the Scottish Highlands. It was storming out, horrendously loud rumbles of thunder met with blindingly bright white flashes of lightning. The rain was cold, seeping beneath her crimson colored cloak, making warmth impossible. In the sky a white globe appeared and illuminated the darkness, as it did an echoing howl pierced through the otherwise quiet night.

Hermione shuddered. Most people in this part of the country had the sense to close their windows and lock their doors up tight, dwelling inside. Not her. No, Hermione knew it was dangerous to head into the forbidden forest alone during a full moon, but it was the only time the specific herb she required could be found.

She held her basket in one hand, her wand gripped firmly in the other. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the forest and along the path to where the lunae florebit bloomed. The flower was rare, a bud which grew on the nightshade plant one night per month. The night of the full moon, which is why it was named for the spherical shape in the clouds.

She reached the area where it grew and quickly darted behind a large tree. She was so close to the source of her dangerous adventure, but so was a large grey wolf. She wouldn't be able to get to the herb without alerting the attention of the wolf, and that she didn't want to do. Instead Hermione sank to a low squatting position and pulled the red hood of her cloak over her head trying to cover as much of her scent up as possible. It seemed to be working, so she perched in her spot waiting for the wolf to move on. Then, the wind blew south, right past her.

Hermione was unaware of this, but the aroma of her essence carried one mile south where it tickled the awareness of an Alpha, just about to shift fully after his last pack member completed the change. The scent was sweet, vanilla with a hint of berry and something slightly floral. Obviously, a feminine scent, and not from of one of his pack. Fenrir growled lowly at the thought that an intruder was on his territory on this of all nights. He was about to switch into his full wolf form when another breeze carried more of the scent to his nose.

The same underlying smell was there but this time with the notes that bespoke of curiosity, a little sharp scent of fear and something else. Something like passion and desire and strength. It was sweet and it made him ache and instead of switching his form fully, he unconsciously wandered in the direction where it was coming from. He knew instinctively that this was the scent of his mate.

The last time he had been close enough to smell this was when he discovered he had a mate. He had used all his energy to restrain himself from ripping out the mad bitch's throat, when he watched his little mate being tortured. It was true that at first, he gladly wanted to watch the little girl suffer, until her scent caught him. When he learned, she was his mate he wanted to kill all who would harm her. However, doing so would have gotten them both killed. The crazy witch had mistaken his agitation for excitement and promised the mudblood to him when she finished. The opportunity for healing his mate and protecting her never came because she escaped. Fenrir didn't want to scare his mate by approaching her in his half-phased form tonight, but high from the effects of the moon his wolf took over and he ran North.

It didn't take him long to get there. His physical strength, powerful legs and heightened scenes drove him to his destination quickly. A short distance away, he had his mate, Hermione he remembered, in his sights. The witch wore a gleaming red cloak with the hood pulled over her head, and she was crouched low behind a tree. He soon knew why, sensing the presence of a wolf. Not a were, but still dangerous to a human female on the night of the full moon.

He wondered why the girl would venture into the forest on a night like tonight, but couldn't bring himself to care, not when her scent was overpowering him. He neared even closer to her and Hermione's head shot up as he did.

Her scent shifted, and he knew that she not only saw him, but that she recognized him. He wanted to whine knowing she was afraid of him, but didn't, knowing she was right to. He ran past her and towards the wolf. Not one of his pack the omega wolf wouldn't answer to him, though it did understand that Fenrir was much more powerful. One growl was all it took to have the smaller animal scampering off. Now, he was alone with his mate.

Hermione rose to her feet, needing to get away. She knew this was Greyback, the werewolf alpha who wanted to claim her after she was tortured. A terrifying half wizard half beast who fought for Voldemort. She made to run, but was blocked by the predator before she could even move.

"Please don't hurt me," she cried out before she could help herself. She knew it was stupid, if Greyback wanted her he could easily take her and pleading would not save her. To her surprise, he didn't move towards her, but cocked his head to the side and watched her curiously.

He cracked a grin, finding it amusing that his mate wore a red cloak and was encountering a wolf in the woods. He couldn't resist. "Little red riding hood must not have learned her lesson."

Hermione didn't find the remark funny, it made her shudder. The witch wasn't one to show her fear though, and so she made a witty comment back. "But oh, my, my what big teeth you have." Fenrir laughed outright at that. She glared.

"Why are you out here little red? Don't you know there are dangerous things like me in here?"

"Of course, I know that," Hermione spat. She didn't answer his question, but her gaze drifted to the lunae florebit. He followed her glance and smirked. He currently stood fully between his mate, and not only her escape path but the very thing she seemed to be here for.

"Yet you couldn't resist. You needed something." His mate gasped.

"Yes, actually."

"Why don't you come get it then?" Fenrir challenged.

"Because we both know I won't make it that far before you kill me."

The statement reminded him that his mate didn't know he was playing, that she was afraid, of him, and that he had not given her any reason not to be. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said and put his hands up in surrender.

A moment passed and accepting his words as the truth, Hermione cautiously stepped forward. She was soon stopped by his tsking. She glanced up, afraid again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Hermione, but I'm also not going to let you take that herb until you have paid me for it."

"Paid you?" The witch questioned in outrage.

"Yes, little one, I require payment, a boon if you will."

"What would you have?" Hermione asked, desperate for an escape and for the lunae florebit, the last ingredient for the potion she was creating.

"Hmmmm, let me think," Fenrir drawled, knowing his request already. "A kiss should suffice."

"A kiss? Why?"

"Because little one, you are mine, my mate, and by the next moon, you will be by my side. For now, I'll take the kiss."

"I'll never be yours." She replied even as she walked closer. If a kiss was the only way she was going to get her herb, then she supposed it wasn't all that bad.

"We'll see, Fenrir said and grabbed her as she reached him, crashing his lips to hers.

He threw every emotion he had into that kiss, the desire, the passion, annoyance, his need. He pressed his tongue against her lips, demanding entry, and his mate obediently opened to him. He tangled his tongue with hers, nibbling softly at her bottom lip, taking his time. When Hermione moaned softly, he pulled away. Smirking at her he repeated his earlier statement.

"Yes, we shall see." Then he shifted completely into his wolf form, a large dark furred beast, with two grey stripes down his back. He darted off further away into the trees, but close enough to still see his mate, gather the plant into her basket and depart the forest. He whined when she disappeared, knowing that now he had found her again, now he had kissed her, that he would stay away no longer. She would be his.

* * *

A week later, Hermione bustled about her kitchen. She had recently moved out of Grimmauld place with Harry, allowing him to settle in before his wedding. Her and Ron's relationship didn't last long, and while still friends, he had moved in with his new girlfriend, Lacey. The only one of her friends still single, Hermione decided it was time for a slight change. She was an independent researcher for the ministry, and she mostly worked from home. It didn't matter if that home was in London or not when she could floo in to the ministry when needed.

It had been two months since she had made the change and moved into a small cottage nearby Hogsmede. However, her work on the potion had filled most of her waking hours, and she hadn't yet had the time to unpack. Now that she had successfully brewed the potion, perfected her research and turned it into the Ministry for further testing, she was finally able to set up her house.

Setting the last tea mug on the shelf next to the stove and kettle, she sighed heavily. She imaged the bubbly sense of pride and accomplished relief she wasn't experiencing at that moment. The kitchen was completed and she had worked so hard setting it up in her cozy, countrylike style. Hermione's mind was instead focused on the strange encounter in the forest the week before. She hadn't let herself process the events as they occurred until her work on the potion was finished. An uneasy wave crossed over her when she thought about meeting Greyback in the woods.

While the feeling of dread made itself at home in the back of her minds, her thoughts turned to the kiss. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about that kiss. Hermione had never been kissed like that before, not that she had many opportunities to compare it to, but it was strange how much more passionate and needy that one kiss made her. Sighing again, she decided that with the lateness of the hour and her troubled musings that she ought to call it quits for the night. She put the kettle on for a nice cup of tea and smiled to herself.

Outside the window her back was turned to, Fenrir watched his mate. She seemed distracted by something, and he figured he already knew what was occupying her thoughts. He had been watching her every night since the moon, but tonight was the night he made his watchful presence known. He stalked towards the door to the little cottage and knocked on the door, right before he stepped far enough into the shadows and smirked to himself. He waited, and right on cue his mate opened the door.

There was nobody there. Hermione shook her head, and told herself that she was hearing things. She lived alone, in the rolling Scottish hills, close to but still outside a small, magical village. She had no neighbors, and Hosgmede was a half an hour walk away. Nobody was knocking on her door.

She closed and re-latched the door, making her way back to the kitchen and her now whistling teapot. She poured herself a mug of her favorite chamomile blend, and settled in with a classic on the couch in the half-done living room. She had just taken her first sip of the steaming beverage, and was partially through the first chapter of the novel when she heard it again. A knocking sound. Only this time it wasn't from the front entrance but the living room window. She glanced up quickly and seeing nobody went to look out the window.

She saw nothing and no one. Just darkness and the magnificent view of the landscape in the distance. She muttered to herself that she was hallucinating and figured it was her exhaustion as she returned to the couch. Unsettled, Hermione didn't fully relax again for several minutes. Sometime later, her tea was becoming more tepid and she read a good chunk of the first part of the story, when the sound came again, making Hermione's hair stand on end. This time the knock was on one of the kitchen windows. She threw down the book and ran towards the stove and checked the two windows in the kitchen.

Still nothing. This time Hermione was unconvinced that it was simply her imagination. She had been uncomfortable and ill at ease all evening to begin with and now this. She ought to stay in or Floo call Harry to come and check it out, but she wanted to put her mind to rest. Grabbing her red cloak, she unlocked the door and walked out into the black night. A quick walk around her property just to make sure nothing was out here, wouldn't hurt her any, she reasoned. Besides she was a witch, and she had her wand.

She surveilled her surroundings as she circled the property around the cottage, nothing in the front of the house, or by the living area. The back of the house was clear as well. Cautiously she rounded the corner to the kitchen, and was met with only darkness and quiet. Nobody was there. She breathed out her relief and began to chide herself for her overreactive imagination. As she paced quickly towards the door again she heard a rustling sound behind her and immediately turned on her heels.

Before her, seemingly having appeared out of thin air, stood Fenrir Greyback. She shivered, and it wasn't because she was cold. The object of her increasing terror cocked his head and smirked at her.

"Hello again, my little red," Greyback greeted. Hermione shuddered.

"You!" She exclaimed, trying to disguise her panic. "What are you doing here?"

"I can smell your fear, mate. I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

Hermione didn't pause her thoughts long enough to catch that he referred to her as his mate. His declaration didn't do anything to make her any less afraid. "What do you want Greyback? Why are you outside my home?" She demanded answers.

"I told you already, Hermione. You are mine. I'm only claiming what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to you!" Hermione yelled out. She wondered if she could make it inside before he closed the distance between them. She realized that with his heightened strength that the idea was hopeless.

"Tell me, how did our kiss when we last met make you feel? You can't stop thinking about it, can you? You've never experienced anything like it, right? None of the other boy's you have been with come close to making you burn the way kissing me did, do they?" The big bad wolf, grinned now, showing his teeth. Drawing her attention back to that night in the woods, awoke the underlaying desire within her, and she felt the arousal rush through her. Judging from the way his sudden shudder and the widening smile, he could smell her scent.

"That doesn't make me yours." Hermione hissed.

"I dare to disagree, little one. You see, I too have never conquered anything as good, and I've known for quite some time that you are my mate. Nobody else will satisfy you the way I can. The way I will." He said and in the next moment closed the space between them. Too fast for her to react, he was behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her, and pulling her against his hard body. Her bum pressed against his groin and she could feel his erection straining against his trousers.

Fenrir pressed his lips to his mate's neck, kissing the bare skin where he would soon mark her, and inhaling her sweet scent. Unable to help herself, the chemistry between them too strong and too right, Hermione moaned. She felt the curl of his lips against her as they formed a pleased smile. Before she knew it, she was lifted and being carried into her home. The minute the door closed behind them, she was pinned against it, his lips assaulting hers.

She was kissing him back, he was right, that no one else awoke her desire this way and it felt good. Her head was screaming profanities at her but her body was in control now. Fenrir carefully pulled the cloak off his mate, not wanting to damage the material because he rather liked it. The moment it was off though, he was tearing her shirt and kissing his was down her jaw. He was pleased to discover his mate wore no bra beneath the top. He cupped her breasts, caressing them, circling his thumbs around her nipples. He played with them awhile delighting in the moans he drew out of her, until he finally allowed himself to pull one of the delicious, rosy peaks into his mouth.

Hermione cried out as he suckled her. Heat coursing straight down to her core. Unconsciously, her hand found his head and her fingers twisted in his hair. He lifted his piercing blue eyes to her soft, rich chocolate ones.

"Bedroom?" He asked, though it wasn't a request. Hermione nodded before pointing to the back of the small cottage.

He scooped her up and carried her to his destination. He laid her down on the bed and made short work of her denim jeans and panties, baring her fully before him. He leaned over and kissed her deeply again as his hands wandered to her wet center. Inserting a finger in her, he pumped it in and out, as he whispered to her all the things he was going to do to her. Whimpering, and heady with desire Hermione tugged at his white tee and he gladly removed it.

"You want me, don't you? You are wet for me?" He crooned.

"Yes!" Hermione cried, unsure why she was going so far, but not caring anymore, so long as it felt like this.

"You want to come don't you."

"Circe, yes."

Fenrir pumped his fingers faster, deeper in her and stroked her clit as well. He couldn't wait until he could taste he nectar, but for now he would have to wait. "Then, come for me." He commanded and she broke beneath him.

When her climax ebbed down, he looked her straight in the gaze. "You are mine." He stated.

Dazed, Hermione nodded, still seeing stars. "Yours." She agreed. Fenrir shed his trousers and aligned his cock with her soaked entrance.

"I'm going to take you now, mate. When I do, you are mine for good."

"Wait." Hermione said. "I've never done this before."

Her confession pleased him greatly, because now she really was all his. "I'll be gentle." He said and not waiting for her answer, he slid home. He broke her hymen in one quick movement, and she screamed her pain beneath him. Not one to break his promise once given, he immediately stilled. A minute or so went by and soon his mate was wiggling under him, needing him to move. He didn't disappoint, easing out slowly before thrusting in again just as slow. He kept a steady pace, groaning as her tight sheath gripped his cock.

The sensation was too much, and Hermione found herself climbing the cliff of pleasure once more, about to plummet. The moment her orgasm crashed through her, Fenrir bit down right where her shoulder and neck met, marking her, claiming her as his mate. She was too far gone to desire to feel the pain of his teeth, and with one final thrust, he came inside of her. He collapsed atop her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. When his breathing returned to normal, he rolled off her, keeping an arm around her to hold her close.

Hermione had meanwhile, returned to her senses and was horrified with what they had just done.

"You bit me," she accused.

"I marked you," he replied.

"You had no right!"

"I had every right. You agreed to be mine, and I claimed you as such. You're my mate, I just made things official." Fenrir replied with an unrepentant shrug of his shoulders. Hermione glared hatefully at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Thank you for all of the comments of the first chapter and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Fenrir ignored the glaring witch beside him. He was two parts pleased and one part annoyed with her. On the one hand, he had his little mate right where he wanted her, in bed and bearing his mark, his scent. His seed buried deep within her was only a bonus. But she was feisty, and insubordinate and he realized with dismay that teaching his mate her place was not going to be an easy task. He battled with his inner wolf, because while Hermione's spitfire was arousing and amusing to him, it was disrespectful. If there was one thing that made the top of the list on what an Alpha would not tolerate, it was disrespect. He sighed, pushing the inner wolf back, and trying to remain calm.

Hermione was holding her bleeding neck. She shifted, shuffling away from the beast that had bit her. She berated herself for being so foolish and stupid, she had let the most feared werewolf in the nation into her cabin, and proceeded to jump his bones. What in Merlin's name was wrong with her? She made it close to edge of the bed when a hand shot forward and caught her wrist. She squeaked as she was pulled backwards against a hard torso.

"Where do you think, you're going little one?"

"Away from you," she quipped in reply to the werewolf's seemingly amused question. He growled in response. "Oh, so scary, growl at me so more why don't you?" she taunted.

He did, and Hermione paused, realizing that it truly wasn't an amused growl. This didn't deter her. He nipped her shoulder in warning, and she lost it. She clawed at the arm that was still holding her, twisted in the loosened grasp and kicked her leg directly into his groin. She bolted, but barley made it out of the bedroom when her back was shoved roughly into the wall. Greyback growled menacingly at her from where he had her pinned.

His eyes were pure amber, the golden hues to them as magnificent as they were terrifying and they fixated a dangerous expression on her. Hermione, backed into a corner and too stubborn to show fear bared her teeth in an angry snarl at the werewolf.

Two things happened in the next instant, first he snarled in return, and then he twisted her arms in his hold, bending them at an angle almost unbearably painful and forcing Hermione to her knees. "I'm the Alpha here, bitch. You will show me respect."

"Or what?" Hermione managed to ask through the pain and fear, and her defiance only provoked him further. Quick as lightning Fenrir hauled her to her feet and slapped her arse with hard smack that no doubt left an imprint.

"You will respect me or you will be punished, now kneel." He commanded. Hermione snorted, not one to take orders. He lunged at her and knocked her onto her bum on the floor. "Kneel."

Hermione, knowing this was a survival of the fittest type situation, scrambled upwards onto her kneels and looked at the floorboards. Standing tall above her, Fenrir made a strange sound of satisfaction. Placated by her submission, he rose his hand to her cheek and stroked her face. "Good girl."

She did her best not to react to the touch in anyway but she involuntarily flinched at the contact. So gently, she didn't expect it, Greyback lifted her off the floor and settled her onto his lap on the couch, and held her securely but tenderly. He nuzzled her neck where he bit her and then he was licking the mostly dried blood, sealing the wound with his saliva. He pressed a soft kiss to the healing flesh, and she shivered with pleasure. It was oddly comforting and sent a jolt of desire through her, which she resisted.

Calmly without a trace of his earlier anger, he pleaded with her. "You are my mate, and I am the Alpha. As such, I am the dominant, period. You must learn to submit to me, and learn your place, disrespect will not be tolerated, especially from my own mate."

"I didn't ask for this, and I don't want it." Hermione replied, aggressively.

"It isn't a choice you or I can make, it just is."

"You could just let me go, leave me be." Hermione tried to suggest. She felt him stiffen at her remark.

"No, that isn't going to happen," he replied briskly.

"Why not?" Hermione thought she asked reasonably, but his low growl of warning told he didn't appreciate the question. He still answered her, but it was a tough, no nonsense response.

"I tried. For years, I've tried." He said gruffly. "Hermione, I have known you were my mate since the day you were brought to Malfoy Manor. When you escaped, I never pursued you, tried to forget knowing you were out there. Until, I smelled you again in the woods. Having your scent so close it drove me wild, and now I can't I can't let you go."

Hermione's face remained impassive. Staying silent, she only sighed. It surprised her how calm she was just sitting in his lap, his arms around her. He was right, no other wizard, or muggle for that matter, could make her feel the way he did. His kiss alone, set flames dancing along her skin, making her crave more. But sex with him, it was life changing She had never come like that in her entire life. With other partners, not that she had any real experience with sex before now, she didn't feel anywhere close to this level of pleasure. She was practically dripping with desire when this, when Greyback just looked at her hungrily. The boys she did do some things with before couldn't compare to that feeling. With Greyback, it was earth shattering. She didn't understand why a man she should hate and fear could make her feel so complete.

The werewolf pressed a kiss to her mating mark again and she couldn't hold back the soft moan. He chuckled against her skin. "Your body already reacts to me."

"When you bit me," Hermione began, "did you turn me?"

"No. This is merely my claim on you, marking you as my mate. You are still a human, until the full moon at least."

"What do you mean until the full moon?" She already knew the answer and as much as she was terrified by it, she wanted to hear it out loud.

"You are my mate. You will be by my side and you will be a werewolf."

"No, I mean please no. I don't want to be a wolf."

"You won't have a choice. Tomorrow we go to the pack."

"What, no!" she exclaimed and Fenrir growled aggressively at her, tightening his hold on her.

"You will do as I say, mate."

"My life is here," she argued.

"Your place is by my side, and with our pack."

"Your pack, they are not mine," Hermione said petulantly. He backhanded her, and her face snapped to the side. She stared at him in shock and outrage.

"They are your pack, we are a family and you will respect that bond. As my mate, you are already in the pack, werewolf or no, but make no mistake you will be one," he shouted at her.

Tears welled in her eyes from the force of his slap to his hollering and to the realization that weather she liked it or not he was going to turn her and she had nowhere she could go he wouldn't come find her. How did her life come to this?

Seeing her watering eyes, his ranting stopped and he began rubbing her back pulling her closer to him if that was even possible. She remembered he said she had to submit, or she would be punished. Talking back was disrespectful, and he obviously didn't handle it well at all. She just sobbed into his neck, relishing the feel of him tracing circles down her back.

Eventually she calmed enough and pulled back, scooting off him. He didn't seem pleased by this but he didn't make a move to pull her back. She glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle, it read 2:30 AM. Not paying any mind to the lateness of the hour, she made her way to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on to boil.

She heard his footsteps as he came to stand in the doorway. He didn't comment on anything his presence alone made the statement he was after. _You can go about whatever you want right now, but I will win out in the end._ Hermione didn't acknowledge his presence. She didn't need to. They both knew that she knew he was standing there, and she didn't feel like talking. She stared at the red tea kettle on the stove, waiting for it to whistle. When it did she took down two mugs from the cupboard, and finally turned to face him.

"I'll make the tea, you're tired," He drawled, stepping into her space and nudging her to the kitchen table. When she sat, he prepared the tea, making sure that he added a calming draught and mild sedative potion to her cup.

"Thank you," she said politely when he handed her the tea. She sipped it slowly, watching him, not conversing, but comfortable with each other's company none-the-less. The effects of the potions were fast, and as soon as she felt drowsiness sinking in, her eyelids drooping she glared at him. "What did you put in my tea?" She hissed.

"Nothing dangerous, mate. Something to help you get some rest," came Fenrir's reply. She began to droop, and before she fell out of her floor, he scooped her up and carried her to her room. When she woke, she wouldn't be here anymore, she would be home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Her head was pounding with the dull but consistent ache. Through her closed eyelids the sun was blindingly bright causing further insult to her already miserable state. It took some time for her to risk movement, but she eventually stretched her arm out in front of her, feeling the warm, smooth and furry surface of the bedsheets under her. Horror flooded her sense as the realization dawned. Her bedsheets were made of plaid flannel, they were warm and perhaps smooth if she made the bed just right, but they were not furry. She knew she wasn't in her bed before she even opened her eyes.

Her eyes flew open in her sudden panic and she shot her head up from the pillow. She regretted the momentum of that action a second later when the nausea started. She moaned in agony at the pain and the twisting in her gut. She leaned over the side of the bed as dry heaves shook through her body. When they finally abated, Hermione turned to asses her surroundings, but got no further than to see the smirking face of Fenrir Greyback. He rose slowly, tauntingly from the chair beside the bed, and moved towards her. Hermione scooted away, knowing it wouldn't stop his approach, but instinctively shrinking away from his domineering presence. He huffed in annoyance at her movement and pounced.

Hermione was both shoved back into a laying position and pinned beneath his toned frame. She fidgeted beneath him trying unsuccessfully to get out from under him. He only moved to trap her further. Escape was futile. She whimpered, but all the werewolf did was press his lips to the junction where her neck met her shoulder and kissed the spot where he had marked her. Heat coursed through her at the contact. Her whimpers faded into low moans as he continued pressing kisses there.

"Welcome back to the land of the living mate," he said eventually when he sensed she was much calmer then when she first woke.

"Where are we?" She croaked out, her throat dry.

"Home," Fenrir said with finality, and reached to the bedside table for the glass of water, bringing it to her lips. Hermione, too thirsty to process his statement, drank the liquid greedily. Only when the cup was empty did she reply to him.

"This isn't my home," she murmured. The werewolf growled his displeasure.

"This is your new home, mate."

"You kidnapped me!" Anger bubbled in her blood.

"No, mate. You are my wife, I brought you home."

"I am not willing, this is forced coercion. You kidnapped me," the witch argued. Fenrir was getting really annoyed now.

"It doesn't matter if you are willing or not mate, I have rights to keep you where you belong, safe and by my side."

"You are a monster!" Hermione shouted at him suddenly, her anger and her fear taking over her sensibility. Moving her arms and legs she used her whole body to shove him off of her. She succeeded in making a space for her to roll out of, but she never reached the end of the bed before she was dragged back against him.

He growled, deep, low, and long, a terrifying sound when you were literally caught in the arms of a predator. She struggled against him but he held steadfast and she would not be getting free this time. The next thing she knew he bit down, painfully, on her claiming mark, drawing blood.

A yelp escaped her at the contact, and she instinctively stopped all her fighting. Her neck was still between his strong jaws, his teeth still burrowed in her flesh, and it hurt less if she didn't move. Unbidden tears streaked down her face. Fenrir stayed like that a moment longer before releasing her. The sudden rush of blood from the wound and the extraction of teeth from skin hurt, if possible, even more than the bite had. Hermione curled into a fetal position and tried to forget he was there, an act hard to do when he began lapping at the blood.

When he was satisfied that his mate was not fighting him any longer, even if she wasn't submitting to him, he let her go. Immediately, the little one curled into a tight ball, arms hugging her knees which came up to her chin, a position he only saw from young cubs, and she began to cry. His mate frustrated him, at one moment she was defiant and sassing him and he had to remind her of her place, but in the next moment she was fragile, innocent and crying. It puzzled him how quickly she switched between one or the other, and he knew he had to be patient with her, but patience was not easy for him, and he didn't think submission would be easy for her. They were in a conundrum.

He made shushing sounds and licked at the blood, allowing his saliva to both clean the wound and allow it's healing properties to seal it. The witch's continued shaking and ignoring him made him feel as though he should defend himself. He wouldn't apologize, he was an Alpha, and Alpha's did not explain or atone for any decision they made.

"You will not insult me Mate, and you will not attempt to injure me or escape me. You brought this on yourself."

"I hate you," Hermione whispered, it was all she said before she resumed her silent crying. The words cut him more deeply than he cared to admit. His anger swelling again he stormed from the room, slamming the door closes behind him. He didn't hear the sigh of relief Hermione made when she was finally alone.

* * *

It was sometime later when she dried her tears and uncurled herself to look around the room. She was laying atop a bed covered in animal pelts, the fur soft and smooth to the touch and warmer than they looked by looking at them. She was naked, of course, but there were no clothes in sight. Her skin, though healed, still had dried blood and she was sure she was still covered in the essence from her mating, however long ago that had been. She needed a bath.

Hermione, was overwhelmed by the whole predicament. She was attracted to, desired, Greyback, but he terrified her and irritated her in equal measure. She didn't want to be his mate, but she couldn't deny that when his lips grazed the same mark he just bit, her arousal flooded over her. It was curious, because when he bit her the first time there had been no pain, and now, she felt as though she would die. It was worse than any cruciatus she had ever suffered.

She vaguely recalled a book she had read back in her third year, right after she had discovered that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. She was scandalized and closed the book as soon as she realized what exactly she was reading about, but some of the information was retained. The claiming mark, was used by the dominant mate, usually the male, to control the submissive mate, usually the female. Through this control, the submissive could either receive immense pleasure and desire, or extreme pain, in short, a reward or a punishment.

Hermione suddenly realized that Greyback was punishing her disrespect towards him, reminding her, effectively, that she wasn't in control. She didn't want to submit to him in any way, but if doing so meant she avoided pain like that she would do what she had to. However, she would find a way to escape and the minute she did, she was going to see Greyback prosecuted to the full extent of the law.

A timid knock sounded on the door, and Hermione jumped. She didn't reply so the knock came again. The door opened at Hermione's continued lack of reply.

"Mistress?" a soft, sweet, and very feminine voice called as it swung wide. Hermione quickly covered herself with one of the furs. A young, red-haired girl about Hermione's age stepped into the room. "My name is Anya, Mistress. I'm sorry to disturb you but I thought you might like to get cleaned up?"With her comment the girl approached the bed.

Hermione, although uncomfortable and cautious of the girl really did relish the chance to bathe, so she nodded.

"Great, follow me mistress," Anya said. Then she tugged the fur from Hermione's grasp and left her bare to the world. Hermione gasped and tried to cover herself but the girl chuckled. "Oh, no need for modesty here mistress, nothing none of us haven't seen before. Don't worry though mistress, nobody else will see you right now. The bathrooms is just outside the door here."

Hermione accepted this and followed Anya from the room, straight across the hall and into the largest bathroom she had ever seen outside of Hogwarts. Granted, she was sure that some people she knew had bathrooms far grander than this, but she had not nor ever would have the opportunity of seeing them. This one was quite impress compared the crammed and cozy space she had in her cabin.

Her heart panged at the thought of her cottage, until she got free she wouldn't see it again, and even then, it wouldn't be logical to reside in the place a predator had kidnapped you from. But she loved her tiny home she had recently purchased and it pissed her off that it had been taken from her. Or, rather she had been taken from it.

Anya already ran the bath, so the tub was full when Hermione entered. Hermione stepped into the steaming water and sank down, immediately sighing in relief. Before departing the room, Anya brought over three bottles Hermione recognized. Her vanilla scented scrub and her light berry scented shampoo and conditioner. Hermione stared at them, oblivious as Anya shut the door and left Hermione to it.

She could sit there forever and wonder why Greyback had taken her things as well as her from her cottage, but she was determined to get clean and so she didn't let her mind dwell on the subject. She had just finished washing her hair when Anya knocked once and entered the room.

"I've brought you something to wear mistress. It should fit."

"Why do you call me mistress?" Hermione asked, speaking to Anya for the first time.

"Be - be - because you are," The girl stammered. "You are Alpha's mate; therefore, you are my mistress." Hermione glowered at the reasoning but didn't argue. No matter what she thought, or said, the girl wouldn't change her mind over how she should show respect to Hermione.

Instead she merely finished washing and stood up from the water. Anya wrapped Hermione in a towel and dried her off. She muttered something lowly about Hermione's hair and ended up braiding the wet curls; how, Hermione had no clue.

Hermione stepped into the dress made from deerskin and allowed Anya to tie the back as she slipped into the moccasins the girl had brought for her to wear. She was irritated that she didn't have her own clothes, but was not about to complain when the makeshift dress was at least some semblance of clothing, she could very well be left to walk around nude if Greyback wished it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione sighed sadly. She heard a door bang open somewhere and close with a slam. She had an inkling as to who that was.

"Would you like me to take you on a little tour, Mistress?" Anya asked distracting Hermione for a moment. She opened her mouth to reply but never had the opportunity to speak.

"Thank you, Anya, that will be all," Greyback stated gruffly from the doorway to the bathroom. Anya squeaked somewhat fearful, bowed her head in a show of submission and respect and darted from the room obediently. Hermione was left alone with her captor. The look in his eyes made her shudder, both in fear and in anticipation. It was a look of dark desire, representing his lust for her. She didn't move, didn't speak, she stood there captivated by his deep amber eyes like a deer caught in the headlights, and then his lips were on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always thank you to all of you who read, review, favorite or follow. Please enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

Greyback's lips were soft against hers despite the fact that the kiss was rough and demanding. Hermione couldn't help but respond and the moment she opened her mouth his tongue invaded her mouth and their teeth were gnashing together. His hands dropped to her hips and pulled her taught against him, and she felt the unmistakable presence of his arousal pressed against her stomach. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. The werewolf broke the kiss to sniff at her hair her neck, stopping at the still open wound there and letting out a small whine. She couldn't be sure but it almost sounded like an apology, and the best one she would probably get.

It wasn't bleeding anymore, but had not sealed over from where he had bitten her earlier. Now he licked the mark and she could feel the skin pulling together. She sighed at the endorphins that relieved the pain. When he was satisfied that the wound was appropriately healed he pressed a kiss to the spot, and pulled away.

"Come mate, I'll show you around our home," Fenrir demanded and slowly outstretched his hand towards her.

Hermione bit her lip at the retort that this wasn't her home, would never be, because that had not worked out so well for her last time. She timidly placed her small hand in his much larger one and he gripped it warmly in his own as he led her out the door.

If she wasn't being pulled along behind him, she wasn't sure she could have willed her own feet to move. She felt dazed, like she couldn't really focus, and she wondered if he had drugged her again, though she knew he hadn't. She tried to listen to as much of his explanations as possible.

"We live in the largest cabin, as befits our station." She observed the house as they passed by it. It was two stories, the upper level had the master bath and what looked like 3 bedrooms, the lower level had a large bay window with a view of the forest, a kitchen, a fairly large living area, a small bathroom and little sunroom. Greyback did not stop to explain anything about the space they would have to share. Instead he went in to an elaborate overview of the pack's way of life.

"….Betas are second in command and live in the next largest cabin, omegas are the weakest and they reside in the huts at the end of the row." Practical, Hermione thought. That werewolves' packs were based on a system of hierarchy was common knowledge, but seeing the system he had for running his pack the hierarchy was evident. The most powerful had the nicest residences, the most food, where the weakest lived in the remote areas in small, barley there shelters. She surveyed the surroundings, they seemed to have their home in a large clearing of a massive forest based on the amount of trees that surrounded them.

"Females here gather food like fruit and nuts and prepare the meat the males hunt. They also rear the cubs," Fenrir stated firmly. Hermione frowned. He didn't notice and dragged her along to where a group of women were gathered. Some were skinning a deer, while others were sorting berries into baskets and beyond that a gaggle of small children played with each other.

The women froze as they sensed the presence of their alpha and then bowed their heads, and the children stopped yelling and running about to show their respect to their pack's leader.

"As my mate, you are their mistress. Introduce yourself," He instructed her. She shook her head. "Mate," he warned in the same growl as earlier.

Not wanting to be bitten again Hermione sighed. "Will you please introduce me?"

"You must be seen to be strong, not to shy away from your pack," he insisted. When she didn't budge he sighed, "But fine."

"Thank you."

"Females, this is my mate, your mistress, Hermione. I expect you to treat her the same as you would me."

"Of course, Alpha. Greetings Mistress, would you care to join us?"

"Hello," Hermione attempted a smile but it was more a grimace, and she nodded and tugged her hand out of the werewolf's and cautiously approached the woman who had spoken. She noticed Anya towards the back but kept her attention on the pretty blonde before her. "Please call me Hermione."

"Of course mistress Hermione. My name is Freya, the mate of the pack's beta."

"Pleasure to meet you Freya. May I assist you?"

Fenrir was satisfied that his little mate was conversing on her own and wandered off to where the males of his pack were working, leaving the females to bond with his mate. Hermione saw him go off and her mind was already calculating possible escapes.

"No mistress," Freya replied, "You should not lower yourself to such menial tasks as this. Those of us higher in rank, you and I, mostly oversee the others who work. The omegas are the ones currently skinning tonight's meal while the ones gathering foods are the youngest of the pack, while the elders sort the fruit, and the rest watch the cubs or clean the skin and makes pelts out of them."

"Oh, so do we do anything other than watch?" Her question wasn't answered because at that moment Freya was called in a panic.

"Freya, Caren is ready to have the pups." Another woman called to Hermione's guard.

"I'm a midwife," Freya explained, "I must go attended to one of the pack as she is in labor. You will remain here yes?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Freya vanished into one of the huts. It didn't take long for Hermione to see the path to the forest, after living in the woods for nearly a year on the run during the war, they didn't frighten her. She knew she could find her way in a forest and survive until she did. Greyback had taken her wand, but her only chance to get away was fading quickly and she couldn't wait to reclaim it. This could be her only opportunity and she wouldn't waste it. She bolted. Running as fast as her feet would carry her for the tree line maybe 100 yards away from where they worked.

"Mistress! No Wait!" A voice shouted after her but she didn't stop.

* * *

For all that Fenrir didn't trust his brilliant, beautiful little mate yet, he didn't want to make her feel like a prisoner. He hoped she would learn to like her new home, acclimate herself to the pack's way of life. He left her in the care of the females, knowing that between Freya and the rest of them that Hermione would be kept occupied and under watchful eyes. She couldn't get into too much trouble. He made his way over to the males, where he had some matters of his own to attend to. His back was turned to the females, though he kept his senses on high alert.

The shout of one of the women caused him to jerk his head up sharply and spin to face the area he had left Hermione in. He immediately saw his mate sprinting straight towards the black forest, no doubt attempting to run away.

He growled loudly and without hesitation took off after her full speed. She was just at the mouth of the trees when he crashed into her body full force and pinned her to the ground, still growling his displeasure. To his immense surprise his feisty mate didn't fight or struggle like he expected but she stilled beneath him completely. He smelled fear on her, and he couldn't blame her after he had already bitten her harshly earlier. Within moments she was shaking and crying on the moss covered dirt.

He didn't bite her. He stopped growling and shifted his wait off of her slightly. "No running mate." He scolded. "Don't forget I'm much faster than you will ever be."

Hermione sniffled. "I want to go home."

"Good, because that is where I'm taking you."

He knew that her remark wasn't referring to his home, but her isolated cottage. She looked hopeful and he couldn't help the little smirk at the corner of his lips. It took maybe a second for her expression to fall and a look of defeat to cross her features. Not waiting for her to get the idea to struggle in her head he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and strode towards their cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your support for the story. Here is Chapter 5**

* * *

He dropped her unceremoniously in a heap on the sofa in the den. Hermione immediately scrambled into an upright position but his heated stare boring into her and the low growl kept her otherwise still. Satisfied that his mate would stay put Fenrir stalked into the kitchen.

She was skinny, _too skinny_. If she were to carry his pups, which she would be soon enough, then she had to eat. She was frail and malnourished, remnants of her trials during the war he theorized, so she needed a balance diet. He didn't suppose that she would like the meat as rare as he, and the rest of his pack, did. Not yet at least.

Thawing in the cooler box of his kitchen were two sirloin steaks, which he carted over to the stove and prepared in separate pans. Hers he prepared medium-well, overdone in his opinion but still pink enough that it was good for his mate. She was in the exact position he left her in when her extended a plate full of the steak, vegetables from the pack's garden, and fruit and nuts gathered by the females.

"Eat," he commanded. Hermione accepted the plate, and hungry didn't argue with his demand.

Watching her closely for any hint of defiance, Fenrir sat down and enjoyed his own meal. She was about hallway through her plate when she stopped, and he growled.

"Eat it!"

"I'm not hungry," she griped and crossed her arms over her chest. His warning growl turned into a heavy sigh.

"You need to eat, if you don't you will be weak, and weakness doesn't bode well in a werewolf pack."

"Then you should let me go," she whispered.

"No," he huffed. "Now eat."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"Not that. Why won't you let me go?"

"We've already discussed this, you are my mate. You belong at my side, and as an Alpha my place is with my pack, this is your new home."

"I want my real home," Hermione sighed, "I don't suppose you will ever let me see it again though." She added turning her head to the side.

"Eat." He repeated, "It had better be a clean plate when I return." With that he left the room, quieter than he had that morning, the door to the cabin clicking shut. She picked at her food for a long while, finishing her meat and most of the vegetables, hoping it would satisfy him.

* * *

His mate was unhappy. While he knew all along that taking her from her cottage to his pack wasn't going to go over well, he didn't expect this. The struggle, escape attempts, and arguments yes, but when he tackled her in the field he was on the receiving end of her defeat. And now, she was resigning herself to the circumstance, but it wasn't in the way he hoped she would. He had seen it with others in his pack, unwilling mates brought into the fold fighting and hollering but eventually yielding. His mate had just given up, it seemed, and it perplexed him. No other female had reacted like that before.

He would have to watch her closely, it seemed unlike the girl he knew to be a fighter. It was her clear unhappiness that upset him. He wanted her to grow to like her new home but as long as she saw it as a prison, she wouldn't. Perhaps if he brought some of her things here she would be happier.

No, she wanted to see the cottage. She would be feistier if he came back with her things and didn't take her with him. He didn't relish the idea of taking her away from the safety of their camp, but giving her a little more leash may work to his advantage later on. His wolf barked at him menacingly, urging him to _'just mount the bitch and show her who her alpha was'_ , but Fenrir ignored him.

"Grayson, Damien, with me." He shouted the order and his beta and best hunter heeded the call.

"Yes Alpha?" Greyson inquired.

"I am taking my mate to her home to gather some belongings. I need you both to come with in case she attempts any escape. We won't be gone long."

The two werewolves nodded their understanding and Fenrir walked briskly back to his cabin. He found his mate curled in a ball on the sofa where he left her, plate mostly empty.

"Mate," he began, she didn't stir. "Are you sleeping?" Still no response, but her breathing wasn't even enough to be unconscious.

"Leave me alone," came the nearly inaudible whisper a moment later.

"I thought you might like to have some of your belongings with you here."

Hermione shrugged.

"Get up. We are going to collect them."

"Wait, you're bringing me with you?"

"That's the idea."

She was speechless. It was a gesture of kindness she realized, but it didn't help much. She was still stuck here, as his mate, and he wasn't ever going to let her go. But not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she thanked him and shut up.

* * *

It was by aparation that they reached her cottage. Fenrir had side-alonged her, not trusting her enough to return her wand. His grip on her arm remained even after they landed in the porch of her cottage. She looked at him questioningly.

"Twenty-minutes, Mate," he told her. He followed her in, to her bedroom where she grabbed a small beaded blue bag from the nightstand and began throwing clothing, books, blankets, pillows, and the whole nine yards into it. His question must have shown on his face because she gestured to the bag.

"Undetectable extension charm."

"That's banned, you know," he replied.

"Yes, well, when you're fighting a war, and are on the run trying to survive, you tend to cross a few lines."

She didn't wait for a reply as she moved passed him, her bedroom much barer then minutes before, towards the kitchen. He followed her the whole way keeping her always in his line of sight.

Grayson and Damien were flanking the cottage on each side, in case she would make a break for it.

Hermione realized that he was watching her, knew that any escape attempt would be thwarted and if she did try anything this small gesture of kindness would not be repeated. Pressed for time she went about gathering more books, her favorite mug and tea kettle food for her kitten, and the little white and black animal herself.

Crookshanks had disappeared in the war, and Hermione looked for him, unsuccessfully for weeks following. Eventually he was presumed dead and she mourned his loss, just another casualty. After an acceptable amount of time she entertained the idea of getting a new familiar. Her beloved Crooks would never be replaced, but there was room for another feline to love. She came across the orphaned baby kitten, white save for its paws, some markings on its face and its tail, and immediately fell in love. She adopted her shortly before moving into the cottage.

"What is that?" Fenrir demanded to know.

"Bast, my familiar."

"It's a cat."

"Yes."

"A cat cannot come to a werewolf camp." Tears welled in Hermione's eyes and he sighed.

"Please, she has nobody else. She was an orphaned cat, all alone. I promise I'll keep her in the cabin, but please don't make me leave her."

He growled. "And what about when you are a wolf?" he questioned.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"No! No, you are my mate and you will be a wolf."

"Just hear me out please," she begged. "I'm not arguing against your point but there are other ways."

"No," he repeated firmly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, barley managing to not shout at him. "Remus and Tonks were mates, but Tonks was not a wolf."

Fenrir glared and snarled at the mention of his unwilling pup's name. "No!"

"She wasn't a wolf," Hermione persisted, "but her Patronus which was a jack rabbit switched to a wolf which was how they realized they were mates."

"Not good enough! Bring the damned cat if you must."

Hermione sighed, determined to make him see reason but sensing his agitation at being away from the pack. She would continue this discussion later. Resigned she just nodded, strapped her bag over her shoulder, tucked Bast closer under her arm and walked over to the tense werewolf.

"I'm ready then," she said, offering him her free hand. He looked at it suspiciously a moment, then took it and pulled her close. Once they were on the porch he howled to signify all was fine to Grayson and Damion and disapparated with a pop.

* * *

When they reappeared in the clearing of the camp Hermione swallowed sharply, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Shifting she loosed her arm from Fenrir's grip and made for the cabin. She assumed he would avoid her now, and decided that since a place full of werewolves didn't make escaping easy, she had best distract herself with unpacking.

It was a strange conflict of disdain and gratitude as she walked through the door. She was still very much an unwilling participant in this… relationship. Captive, prisoner, yet treated with respect. Allowed to bring her own things and make it to be, as Greyback kept saying, her new home. It could be worse, she could be trapped with nothing familiar around her and no hope of ever seeing the light of day again. She was glad it wasn't, but she was still sad and scared and upset over the predicament.

She was finishing up in the bedroom, adding sheets to the mattress beneath his fur pelts, pillows and several blankets over them, when he walked in.

"Mate," he greeted then sent a disgusted glance to the cat that had made a home on one of the pillows.

"Greyback," she replied stiffly.

"Alpha," he corrected.

"Alpha then."

"I trust you are more comfortable now," he tried.

"As comfortable as I can be I guess. At least I have some of my stuff, thank you for that."

He didn't acknowledge her gratitude but instead asked the question that had been bothering him.  
"You don't want to be a wolf?"

"I… no. I don't want to be a werewolf. But clearly I don't have a say in the matter of what happens in my life."

"You are my mate, I…" Fenrir seemed at a loss of words. "I never thought I would have a mate, but when I first smelled your blood as the bitch craved into your arm I recognized you for what you were. I tried to ignore it, but coming across it again in the forbidden forest…. I'm incapable of staying away now. You're my mate, and I need you. My wolf needs you."

Hermione was silent, looking at her hands. She knew what a mate was to a werewolf, the significance. She had witnessed the bond between Tonks and Remus first hand… But because of that she also knew that it was possible for a mate to remain human and still share the bond. He wasn't going to like her suggestion but she was trying it anyway.

"I know," she said quietly, "that you need your mate. I'm scared, I don't want to be a werewolf, and It's not something I would choose for my life, but I believe you that I'm your mate. But if you will only hear me out Alpha, I know that you need a wolf by your side, but it doesn't have to be a werewolf. I tried explaining this earlier but when two people are mated, truly mated, then their patronus changes to their mates. Their animagus form can also switch to their mates form…"

She paused waiting with bated breath for his reaction. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip as if holding in a snarl but nodded for her to continue.

"I haven't tested the theory for myself yet, obviously, and I'm not an animagus yet but I've been trying. I could try casting my patronus and seeing if it has changed. If it has, then we can go from there…"

The werewolf didn't reply. He didn't acknowledge her statement or her request, he just turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a confused and somewhat hopeful Hermione in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. My life has been kind of crazy lately and my muse had taken a blow due to stressors. I appreciate all of your reviews, your feedback and am so thankful to all of you who read. Your patience is appreciated. Please enjoy the next chapter and hopefully, the next update arrives swiftly.**

* * *

Hermione stared in stunned silence at the door for several minutes. She didn't know what had just happened. As everything had gone with the werewolf so far, she expected gruff responses and adamant rejections, or skeptical and hesitant allowances. It seemed odd for her captor to just remain silent and walk away. He would usually fight with her until it ended badly for her.

Her befuddlement was the only thing blocking her from a full-blown emotional breakdown. It wasn't until she sank onto the bed and buried her face n her hands that she realized that she hadn't heard the kitchen door slam closed. At that same moment, footsteps were heard hammering up the stairs and she barely managed to look up before the bedroom door swung open.

Greyback dropped an all too familiar piece of wood onto her lap. She looked up at him, amazed.

"Okay, Mate. Try it," he huffed.

Without hesitation, Hermione gripped her wand, focused on her happiest memory, one where she, Harry and Ron were playing, having a snowball fight one winter Saturday at Hogwarts. She summoned her Patronus when the memory was clear in her mind and watched with nervousness as it began to form.

At first, it seemed to take the shape of her chipper otter, and her breath hitched in dismay. However, it shifted halfway through formation into a silvery white wolf who padded towards her and cocked its head to one side awaiting instructions. Hermione stared at in shock awhile.

"Thank you. I do not need you for anything right now." She said and watched as the misty light faded and the wolf disappeared from view. Hermione was still looking at the vacant space, almost having forgotten the presence beside her when Greyback cleared his throat. She looked up at him.

"A wolf," he said.

"A wolf," she repeated. "I guess this means I really am your mate." She commented dryly. He bristled at that so she added. "It didn't seem real until just now, it's just hard to wrap my head around."

They were both silent for a minute.

"My mate," Fenrir started softly, "should be a wolf. A real wolf."

"Please, Alpha," Hermione whispered frantically. "Please, I'm not ready for that." The werewolf sighed heavily.

"Three months, mate. Three moons to try for becoming an animagus, and if at any point in the mediation stage you discover your form is not a wolf you will stop immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes! Thank you."

"You can show your gratitude in other ways," he groused. Hermione tensed but acknowledged that he had just made a huge allowance for her. She saw plain as day what her Patronus form was now, meaning that her magic recognized him as her mate, even if she found it hard to do. Closing her eyes and summoning her inner peace she leaned forward unsurely. She couldn't believe she was even considering the idea but when she caught his masculine, woodsy and pungent scent all doubt was lost on her. She pressed her lips against his and opened her eyes to stare into the piercing blue eyes of the beast before her.

Fenrir immediately took charge of the kiss and deepened it. Hermione moaned into his mouth, which served only to drive his desire wild. Before she knew it, Hermione was pressed against the wall, arms held above her in a firm, but not painful, grip as Greyback devoured her. His lips slipped lower and lower, to her neck where he nipped slightly and soothed with his tongue, down to her décolletage pressing lingering kisses to the tops of her breasts. Still gazing into her eyes, he slowly began undoing her makeshift dress. His solemn expression was not asking her permission, rather daring her to try and stop him, but Hermione didn't care. She might mentally have a hard time grasping this relationship, but her body, well she couldn't deny she wanted him. She didn't struggle and instead, when her dress pooled at her feet and she stood naked before him, she moaned when he drew one of her rigid, pink peaks into his mouth. He grinned wickedly against her skin, and continued his sweet torture, as her back arched and she pushed her chest towards him. Fenrir lavished equal attention to both breasts and then stepped back. Hermione whined at the loss of contact.

Chuckling lightly Fenrir spoke softly "Don't worry little mate, it won't be for long." He was already shirtless, he rarely wore anything to cover his toned chest and broad shoulders, so he began to undo his tight-fitting, leather trousers. It wasn't long before he was back as promised, his hard length pressing against her stomach as he drew her to him and claimed her mouth once more. Hermione shuddered against him, tilting her head back to get a better angle for the kiss, her back against the cool, rough surface of the wood planked cabin wall. It was an added bonus that her body ground against his in the process. He smirked against her lips and ran his large, callused hand down her chest, stomach, down her thighs and back up to her center. He didn't warn her before sliding in one digit and eliciting a lustful moan from her.

"Please," she whispered, needy tears streaming down her flushed cheeks when he added a second finger and curled them inside of her. "Please Fenrir!" His gasp of surprise shot home the realization of what she had just said.

"I like my name on your lips mate," he rasped in her ear. "I'll have you screaming it before the night is through." He thrusted his fingers in and out of her as he spoke the promise and he reveled in her whimpering, in her lust lidden eyes, in her sweat gleamed skin as he worked her to the edge.

"Uhnnnng" She choked out as she came, his finger coaxing the orgasm from her. He withdrew his fingers when she came down from the high. One muscled arm wrapped around her waist and the other securely planted against her bum, he carried her the quite short distance to the bed. He wasted no time sliding between her partially bent knees and smelling the divine aroma of her pussy. Nosing the slit for awhile he smirked as the witch became wetter and leisurely he licked her slit.

"Fuck," She whined and he took that at as a sign to unfold her pretty pink bud with his fingers and torturously heighten her desire even more. When she was on the cusp of a second orgasm he replaced his fingers with his own, thick, long and hard cock, plowing into her. Her climax was immediate, rippling through her as she clung to him in every possible way. Fenrir wouldn't be content until she screamed for him, and he would hold off his own pleasure until she did. It took another orgasm for her to do so, she was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and he was still pounding into her beginning to regret his decision when she broke.

"Oh, fuck not again," she muttered even as she arched her back and tightened her legs around his hips. Her tight, hot sheath clamped around his cock like a death grip as he brought her closer to the edge again.

"Scream for me mate, let go," he whispered in her ear.

"Fenrir!" She howled his name as her orgasm struck her and in return Fenrir's own seed flooded into her as he found his own pleasure from her body. Spent, he collapsed on top of her. He didn't expect it but the next thing he knew the witch was sniffing him, burrowing her face into his neck. She wouldn't know it yet, but the wolf inside of her, the magic linking him to her as his mate, was beginning to recognize him as such. Soon, she would willingly submit herself to him as her mate, as her alpha. He sighed contently at the thought, rolling off of her and pulling her closer to his side.

Hermione laid next to him confused. She was amazed at how easily she could fall into bed with him. She shouldn't so easily be yielding to him. He had tricked her, kidnapped her, ruined her life as she knew it. Yet, she was intoxicated by him. The way he smelled, the way his arms felt around her, the way he brought out her desire. She was boneless and sated after sex with him, drawn to the idea of being close to him, and she had wanted him, she had enjoyed him. How was it possible to be so angry and resentful of somebody for bringing about an unwanted situation but to need them so much at the same time?

"I know your thinking about what just happened mate," Greyback groused sleepily. "Before you start overanalyzing it, the magic that binds mates together is an ancient one. It is a powerful force and it cannot be stopped. Sleep, you need that more now then you need answers. You will understand in time."

"I have too much work to do," she retorted. She had a Animagus form to discover, her fate to change and a solution to her dilemma to discover. She scooted away from him only to be dragged back and held tightly against him.

"It can wait. Sleep mate," he commanded in his dominant voice. She despised that he was so much stronger than her. So much quicker. He could lift her up with practically his pinky finger and she didn't stand a chance against him. She was much brighter than he was. She was witty and clever and well read. However, books and knowledge couldn't save her from brute force. It was difficult to wield the mind as a weapon, especially when it was the only weapon one had.

Hermione was determined to find a way out of this, but she was only too well aware that she had one chance and it wouldn't be wasted on petty arguments. Sensing nothing could be accomplished today she closed her eyes and, for the first time since he brought her here, obeyed Greyback's command.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you to all of my readers who have patiently awaited an update. I appreciate all of your reviews, favorites and follows and I appreciate all of you. Enjoy the latest update.**

* * *

Several weeks later the pack was busy with preparations for the full moon. Hermione considered herself exceedingly lucky to have arrived on pack lands during the new moon, as it gave her plenty of time before coming face to face with a large pack of wolves. Naturally the witch was still scared out of her ever loving mind about the upcoming transformations, even if Greyback hadn't changed her... yet. In fact, the alpha had pretty much kept his distance from her. He slept next to her but rose long before she woke and often came in after she was already sleeping. There had not been a repeat of the intimacy between them. Hermione spent her days interacting with the females in the pack and practicing her meditations for animagus transformation.

The past weeks had been beyond frustrating. She came so close to the discovery of her animal form but right before she could reach it the thrice damned animal would retreat far away from her breaking her concentration and putting a cease to her meditation. Still, Hermione was determined and with great discipline forced herself through at least an hour of practice a day. Which was why she currently sat in a small meadow in the woods, her legs crossed hands in her lap and her eyes closed. The meadow was located a safe distance from the gathering of huts the pack inhabited that she wouldn't be distracted by the groups of workers. Yet it wasn't so far away that her mate couldn't sense her presence. Hermione focused on her breathing, her mind clear and took herself into her dreamlike state where she hoped to soon find her animal form.

 _The forest was dark. Night had fallen over the canopy of trees and so the moon and stars was the only light to guide her path. She was panting having only just stopped running. Tired she kneeled on the moss covered earth. In her peripheral vision she saw something move. It was quickly hidden by the cover of trees and darkness. She was certain it was what she was seeking, she could only pray that it wasn't the beast that had been stalking her._

 _Exhausted and desperate Hermione outstretched her hand. "Please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." It took several minutes, she remained stone still in the exact position but eventually the creature emerged from it's hiding place. As it approached Hermione heard a rustling in the forest behind her. She refused to let it distract her and instead watched as a regal, fierce and curious looking lioness approached her. The feline stopped right in front of her and Hermione could have sobbed in relief of finding out her form. Of course she realized that this form wasn't, wouldn't be acceptable to Fenrir and her face crumbled in disappointment. Still, she held out her hand to the creature who now came to lay before her and rest it's head on it's front paws, watching her._

 _As she stroked the sleek fur on the lioness's head gently, Hermione was shocked to see a small, grey but quick little wolf approach her as well. This was unheard of. Witches and wizards only had one true animal form, yet here before her rested two magnificently clever beasts who intended to bond with her. Surprised, and in awe Hermione spoke the final words of the ritual as she rested her other hand on the wolf. "Thank you for revealing yourselfs to me. You both would make true, loyal and wonderful companions and friends." Both nodded their acknowledgment in return before dashing back into the woods. Hermione closed her eyes once more._

Reopening her eyes the clearing before her was once again full of sunlight. She pondered for a long while the significance of what she just discovered. At some point she stood, knowing she needed answers and figuring that her mate would know someone who could provide them.

* * *

Fenrir was perplexed by her discovery. But then, she reminded herself that he had not been raised with a formal education like she did. The werewolf was born to a werewolf father who turned him quite young. He never attended Hogwarts, or any other Wizarding school. Despite being both a wizard and a magical being, Fenrir never even possessed a wand. He relied on what he knew, his senses, his resilience, agility and his strength. He relied on his wolf, not on his magic. In his service to the dark lord he had picked up on certain wandless spells but she rarely saw him use them. He likely understood little about animagus transfiguration because he never had the opportunity to become one and because while technically so most of the time, he did not see himself as human. Therefore, human transfiguration mattered little to him.

It turned out that the puzzling revelation in her meditations caused a worry line to form on her werewolf mate's brow. He made short order of hauling her to the elder's hut, hoping for an answer. He was content to let her explain t the elder the situation but inclined to stay to hear the answer. So he hovered, sitting next to her as she relayed her tale to the wisest wolf in the pack. The grey-haired, wrinkled-face crone finally spoke as Hermione finished her explanation.

"You have the gift of the mother," She intoed solemnly. "A rare but powerful blessing. The mother has plans for you that do not fate you to be turned by venom. You are an Alpha's mate but a brilliant witch. Her gift you see is the ability to shift with your mate, your pack, in the form we all share. However the wolf is not your true spirit animal and so on all but the full moon when you shift you become the lioness you saw."

"I don't understand how this is possible," Hermione whispered in disbelieving awe. "Wizard-kind are not permitted more than one animal form."

"Our mother moon is mysterious, and her reasons often unknown." replied the elder. "You have a mate that is a wolf and you feel the pull of the moon but you have the fierceness of the lion. So you are both. You are not the first to be blessed in such a way, but one of few. Outsiders are blind and close minded to what is right in front of them."

"Mate," Fenrir began. "As the elder has said this is a rare ability. Its undocumented because wizards cannot get close enough to our kind to record our ways. It's not common for an alpha to find a human mate, most find their mate or claim a female from the pack. Often wolves do not find a true mate just a female they are compatible enough with to breed." Hermione stared at him blankly. The crone continued the explanation.

"You fight your bond," the wise woman stated boldy. "You are angry at the situation but that doesn't mean that the magic that binds you is willing to recognize that fact. The mother has provided an answer to a problem between an Alpha and his mate."

"What does this mean though?" Hermione asked more confused now than before she arrived.

"It means," explained Greyback, "that the mothere has recognized your relunctance to accept our union. You already know that mating magic is ancient, powerful and unbreakable, and yet you still struggle to accept that I'm your mate. In no short part your fear of being turned is one reason you fight the bond between us. So, the spirit of the mother has provided a compromise of sorts, to instill balance between us and bless our union."

"But by giving me two animagus forms? It shouldn't be possible. It's completely illogical."

"Technically you only have one true animagus form. That is the form you can shift into at will. You can only turn to your wolf form on the night of the full moon. This way you can run and hunt and be one with me and the pack."

"Does this mean you won't turn me into a wolf?" Hermione asked fearful to know the answer.

"This remains to be seen." Fenrir cut his eyes to the crone. "If the elder is correct then when your transformations are complete you should turn into a wolf. If you don't then..." He didn't finish the rest of his sentence but Hermione knew what was left unsaid. If she didn't shift into a wolf because of some mysterious blessing of the spirit only wolves seemed to worship then he would turn her with his bite. "No point worrying about that now, Mate. come, we must get you secure in the cabin before nightfall."

Right, Hermione thought. The full moon. It was tonight. Turning to the elder she bowed her head. "Thank you for your insightfulness and wisdom," she voiced before turning and following Fenrir out of the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've been writing this chapter for far longer than I planned. It was supposed to be out weeks ago but I couldn't make up my mind on the direction I wanted it to go. Finally, I have it done and posted here for all of you to enjoy. As always, I'd like to thank my readers for their continued support.**

* * *

Hermione trembled in the darkness, her arms clasped around her knees from where she was huddled in a corner furthest from the door. The bedroom door was bolted shut but from the way it was shaking on its hinges she wasn't convinced it would hold up. One of the wolves had already broken down the front door of the cabin and had made their way upstairs and outside her hiding place. She had once witnessed the terrifying transformation of a werewolf but that was nothing compared to now. Despite not being able to see anything the howling screams and violent growls of an entire werewolf pack would be enough to drive even the bravest of souls to fright.

Fenrir had warned her to stay still inside the cabin. Though the pack already recognized her as the Alpha's mate, the scent of a human would overpower their wolf scenes. Hermione had tried to sleep through it but when the banging on the door started she moved from the bed to the floor remaining as still and quiet as she possibly could. She silently prayed that the door would hold, that she would remain safe and moments later it seemed her prayers were answered.

A low, menacing growl sounded. It was deeper, more frightening and powerful than the other wolves outside but instead of scaring the witch further it somehow comforted her. The other sounds turned to whimpers and Hermione knew exactly who the other wolf beyond the door was. Fenrir Greyback. Their Alpha. Her mate. Hermione breathed sharply through her nose holding it in a moment before slowly exhaling. She repeated the process several more times before she finally began to calm down. A scuffle seemed to be occurring outside now, several yelps turned into whimpers until eventually everything went quiet and still. It was in the silence that Hermione's eyelids drooped and her head bowed to her lap as a fitful, disturbed and uncomfortable sleep claimed her.

At dawn the next day the door unlocked and the tall, dark and handsome werewolf discovered his mate passed out on the floor. Exhausted from the shift the night before he slowly scooped her up from the corner and carried her to the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled her against his slightly sore body and wrapped his arms around her. His mate slept on and it wasn't long before he also succumbed into the blissful, inky depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

Hermione woke up sweating. She realized immediately the cause of her discomfort. From her position clutched firmly against the body of a werewolf with temperatures comparable to that of an inferno there was no way she wouldn't be overly warm. Greyback had his arms wrapped around her as he slept quite soundly. Her first thought was to get way from the heat and cool down a second before the memories of last night flooded over her. She gasped audibly as she recalled how the very being holding her close now had served as a protector the night before.

Carefully she extracted herself from Greyback's firm grip. She moved slowly and gently both so she didn't wake him and so she didn't hurt him, her mate. Any denial she still harbored about that particular fact had flown out the window last night. Werewolves didn't protect just any human, but for their mate they would lay their own life on the line. Hermione suddenly hoped that whatever was going on outside that door didn't cause trouble for Fenrir. Just as sudden as the thought came she shook her head, amazed that she was actually starting to care for him.

Hermione knew now that she was bound to him. Clearly feelings would build between them, but it was strange to shift so quickly from being a fearful captive to caring for him. All this time Hermione was wishing that this was all some weird lust fueled obsession the man had for her and that the wolf would reject her. When Greyback realized that his wolf held no interest in her that he would let her go. The stark, cold truth stared her in the face. There was no going back.

She was successful in pulling away from him without waking him and quickly paced to the door and disappeared across the hall to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door a half skittish, half disgruntled black and white ball of fluff darted past her legs with an indignant meow. She had locked Bast up last night for the kitten's own safety. Apparently this was quite displeasing to the creature.

"I know, I know," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Bast but what else could I do? Would you have preferred to be eaten?" Naturally the cat ignored her and stalked off as cats were want to do. Hermione closed the door and started the shower, pulling off her sticky, wet tank top and underwear and tossing them in a corner before stepping into the hot water. A moment later the steady stream was interupted as another, much larger body climbed in with her. Hermione opened her mouth on a startled screech but was cut off before she could utter a sound by Fenrir's mouth on hers.

"Good morning mate," he whispered when he broke apart from her.

"Fenrir!" Hermione gasped audibly. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm a light sleeper," he explained with a shrug. "When you left I woke."

"You should be resting," Hermione protested as he stooped low to fetch the loofah and soap from the tub ledge and began washing her. This soon after the full moon he must still be achy and exhausted. Remus, when he was still alive, usually was sore for three days after a shift, the first day the worst.

"I'm fine little one," he soothed as he circled the scrubber down her neck and across her breasts sensuously. "I do not fight the wolf like you are doubtlessly used to seeing from your time in the order. Tender muscles are the worst of it and nothing a hot shower can't fix. Now, let me enjoy it."

Hermione was already lost to the sensations of his hands on her body and found little cause to fight the pleasure he was brining her. So, she only nodded her agreement and moaned at his touch. She felt more than she heard his low chuckle rumble through his body. He continued his ministrations until satisfied she was clean. Then he turned his attention to bringing her off.

It was like an out of body experience for Hermione a s she came down from her climax and decided to return the favor. Slowly she sank to her knees and took his rigid length in her mouth. Water from the shower spout pelted against her hair and back and she hesitantly explored this sort of intimacy. She had never found the idea of pleasuring men this way particularly appealing. In fact, she despised her previous boyfriends who all but demanded she do so if she wouldn't give up her virginity to them. The fact that she not only wanted to do this but with a man she felt was holding her prisoner not twenty-four hours before disturbed her. She was actually excited by doing so and the switch in her regard of the werewolf was frightening. However, some part of her reasoned that since she was bound by fate to him that she should make the best out of the situation. There was no complaint from him either as she ran her tongue across the tip of his cock before sucking the head into her mouth. She was rewarded with a deep groan from the werewolf.

She took him deeper, straight to the point his tip struck her gag reflex before she would draw back and swirl her tongue across him. She continued the pattern delighting in herself when he seemed to lose the battle to control himself. His fist clenched in her hair and pulled her head closer to him.

"Ah, witch, I'm going to come," Greyback panted hoarsely. Hermione hummed her acknowledgement and hollowed her cheeks before sucking him as deep as she could. He broke a moment later and his seman spurted down the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow. Only after he was spent did she pull away from him. He smirked down at her, his arms folded across his naked torso.

What brought that on, mate?" He asked her. "Not than I'm complaining mind you, but I admidt I am curious."

"I..." Hermione paused. She didn't know what to say. "I guess I just was overcome by the moment"

"You have reached some sort realization since we last saw each other haven't you?" He inquired with a quirked brow. He already knew the answer, of course. Hermione drew in a deep breath. In her mind her logic and her passion were battling for dominance in the situation. In the end both sides compromised and Hermione made the confession she had been in denial about for some time.

"You are my true mate," She replied. "You're my mate and I have chosen to accept you." As soon as the words left her mouth Fenrir hauled her to her feet and into his arms. the werewolf quickly turned the taps off and toweled dried them both before lifting her in his arms and carrying her into their bedroom.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, my little mate," he crooned in her ear. "Now, I'm going to make sweet, slow love to you." Hermione truly couldn't object to that plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys. Long time no update. I've been busy lately and haven't been as inspired to write but I'm back and hopefully ready to get back on a regular update schedule. As always I appreciate your reviews and your support as well as your patience. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The couple spend the whole next day after the full moon in bed together, enjoying the pleasures they brought the other. Fenrir made certain to nip at her mating mark often as a reminder of what she meant to him. Instead of being upset by this as she would have been only days before, Hermione realized that this was meant as a gesture of endearment from her mate. Eventually, they emerged from their cabin at nightfall. Hermione was immediately overwhelmed and embarrassed by the wolf-whistling and jeering from the rest of the pack as they approached the fire they were all gathered at for dinner. Fenrir laughed at her pretty blush before he pulled her down onto his lap and secured her in place by his massive arm around her waste. Hermione wiggled intentionally to get more comfortable and was rewarded with Fenrir's gasp of breath and hardening length pressed into her bum. He nipped her neck playfully, though she interpreted that she would be paying for her teasing later on.

"I am pleased to announce that Hermione has at last accepted our bond and her place in this pack." Cheering erupted out at his announcement and they all celebrated joyously over their meal of venison. The pack omegas had graciously spent time roasting Hermione's share over the fire so that she would not have to eat it rare. After they finished dinner Fenrir hauled her straight back to their cabin and made short work of stripping her of her dress. He then proceeded to rut with her roughly and fast until they were both spent and sated and succumbed to their exhaustion.

* * *

Dawn broke and Fenrir awoke to spend several minutes watching his mate sleeping peacefully. He relished the feel of her cuddled against him but decided to let her rest on. He had much to do on pack business after the moon and lazing about with his sweet witch all of the previous day. He carefully arose from the bed carefully not to jostle Hermione and wake her, before he dressed in a pair of trousers and a white shirt he left unbuttoned and leaving their cabin.

Hermione awoke a couple of hours later to an empty bed and the sunlight streaming in through the window. She smiled at the ache in her muscles as she stretched and quietly padded to the shower to ease the delicious pain away. She also had a lot to do that day as she wanted to begin the next stage in her animagous transformation. Of course, that meant that for the next month she would have to suck on a mandrake leaf which she wasn't looking forward to. However, with her animal forms revealed she was eager to complete the transformation by the next full moon.

Feeling rather content with her situation after all that time alone with Fenrir she decided to dress in her pelt dress and moccasins before she left her cabin and headed over to the Elder's hut. The aging she-wolf would certainly know where Hermione could find a mandrake leaf in these parts. She entered the hut to see the wrinkled, white haired woman sitting in a chair by a small fire.

"Good morning, wise one," Hermione greeted to grab her attention. The elder turned on the wooden chair to face her.

"Good Morrow, Alpha's mate," she acknowledged back. "I am pleased to hear that you have finally accepted your fate."

"Yes, well, I suppose none of us can really fight fate. Besides, Fenrir has been caring for me since he brought me here. That's part of why I've come today, wise one. I would like to speak on the matter we were discussing last we talked."

"Do you have more questions on the blessing of Mother Moon, child?"

"No, I think I understand now. I was hoping however to proceed to the next stage in the process. I require a mandrake leaf and was wondering if you knew where I could find one."

"Ah, I see, you want to find out if the blessing is indeed true," the elder commented insightfully. "Luckily for you I have a mandrake plant in my garden. You may go back and pluck a leaf for your needs."

"Thank you, wise one," Hermione said gratefully.

"Good luck on your journey, child," was the only response the crone gave. Hermione went around the back of the hut and looked for the mandrake plant. Seeing it after a quick scan of the herbs, vegetables and flowers Hermione took the leaf. Before she could changer her mind she popped it into her mouth and wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste. Suddenly a thought struck her. Grinning at her own brilliance she took out her wand, which Fenrir had graciously returned after she vowed not to use it to run away, and muttered the incantation for the sticking charm. Instantly, the leaf flattened and magically glued itself to the roof of her mouth. There it would stay until her transformation was complete.

Satisfied with her first goal of the morning being achieved, she wandered over to where the pack females were working on their daily tasks. A gaggle of young ones played in the grassy meadow and she smiled at their happy expressions. She was warmly greeted by Freya and Caren who had her new pup strapped to back. Anya also wandered over to pay her respects to her mistress. Hermione asked what she could do to help out.

"I think the children are looking for someone to play tag with them," Freya suggested as she fondly watched the pups running around.

"Then tag I shall go and play," Hermione replied earnestly. As she approached the children they stopped and stared up at her in awe. Hermione smiled warmly at them all noting their uncertainty in how to interact with her. She made it easier for them. " I hear that you all need somebody to be IT in tag." Grins broke out on their faces and they clapped enthusiastically. One of them about five years old or so, looked up at her.

"Miss Alpha wants to play with us?"

"Yes I do, what's your name?"

"They call me Ryder, Miss Alpha."

"Pleasure to meet you Ryder, I think that you can call me 'Mione if you would like."

"I like Miss. 'Mione," he replied.

"Do you mind if I chase you all in tag, Ryder?" Hermione asked.

"No! No! Let's play!" He exclaimed wildly and began running away from her. Seconds later the rest of the children were running around as well. Hermione slowly counted to five before she began to chase after them all. After about three changes in turns being it, Hermione collapsed onto the grass laughing. The children followed her example and inched close to her laughing as well. In that moment Hermione caught Fenrir's eye and his slow, amused smile. He approached them and all the children skittered away respectfully as he reached Hermione.

"You've made me happy mate, seeing you playing with the pups. They appear to be quite enthralled by you."

"As I am them, they are wonderful."

"Hopefully soon we will have our own pups to chase after," he commented quietly more to himself then her. Hermione pondered that. She wasn't ready for children yet, but she couldn't deny that playing with these kids made her long for some of her own. She was dazed by the thought that Fenrir would be her future children's father when she was still learning to think of him as her mate.

"Maybe," She agreed not wanting to begin an argument of a whole different level. They could calmly discuss having children at a later time. Right now she was happy and calm wrapped in Fenrir's arms watching the members of their pack.


	10. Chapter 10

That month's moon cycle passed quickly and before she knew it there was only one day before the moon. Hermione had completed the second stage in her animagus transformation and it was time to test out the transfiguration. Waking before the dawn and wiggling out from beneath Fenrir's arms carefully so as not to wake him, the witch made her way into the woods to her favorite clearing. The sun had just begun its slow climb on the horizon and she found the peace and quiet of the early morning the perfect time to focus.

She desired the solitude in this because it was both a self-awakening journey and incredibly difficult to focus with the distractions from the pack. Releasing the sticking charm she had used to keep the blasted mandrake leaf on the roof of her mouth she spat out the disgusting thing and closed her eyes.

The transfiguration stage in the transformation was the final step but the most challenging. It required complete relaxation and a clear mind. It took a few moments but slowly Hermione felt her body starting to become one with the earth as her muscles let go of their tension and her breathing slowed to an even, steady pace. This practice was much like muggle meditation and came easily to her. Her thoughts slowed and eventually floated right through her, passing as though they were nothing. Finally at peace, she pictured her animal form in her mind's eye and was suddenly overtaken by a trickle of magic washing over her.

In the place where only seconds ago she sat she was now standing on four legs and seeing through the eyes of her lioness. It was a truly strange sensation as she still possessed her human thoughts and feelings but had the senses and instincts of the lion. She darted off at full speed to the cabin she shared with her mate. Pleased to find him still deeply asleep she hopped onto the bed and burrowed her fur covered body against his legs, curling into a ball and snuggling with him. It didn't take him long to wake, and even less time to realize something was odd. He sat straight up and looked to where the fox was leaned up against him. Smirking at him, Hermione lazily lifted her large head and head butted Fenrir's stomach.

The werewolf reached down and scratched her between the ears, grinning amusedly. "Clever little lioness you are, mate." He commented wryly in his rough morning voice. Hermione let out a contented purr as she laid he head back down. "You think you could change back now Hermione? We have much to do today." Begrudgingly she complied and shifted back easily into her human form.

"Good Morning, Mate," she smiled and leaned in to peck him on the lips.

"Leave it to you to beat your deadline, little one. I give you three moons to transform into an animal and you get it before the second one even comes." He remarked proudly.

"I haven't beaten the deadline yet," she reminded gently suddenly afraid. "I haven't yet turned into a wolf."

"Do you doubt that you will?" He asked.

"No, I don't know. I feel that Mother Moon won't let me down but until I change I won't exactly rest easy," she explained. The truth was that yeas she feared that she wouldn't turn into a wolf. She fully expected it wouldn't be an issue but through this whole ordeal she had grown attached to her animal form. If she failed to turn into a wolf through transfiguration then Fenrir was going to turn her... And if she was bitten then she would lose her animagus form to the venom. The though nearly broke her heart.

"Well, you've only until tomorrow night to find out, little one," He replied. "Now come shower with me."

The time had arrived. The night Hermione both anticipated and feared was upon her as the first signs of twilight lit the sky and the sun began its gradual western decline. Hermione gathered out in the clearing with the rest of the pack and surveyed their preparations for the moon's rise. The pack elders were gathered with the young cubs chanting what could only be described as prayers to the moon. The Omega in the pack passed out blankets as they all began shedding their deer-skin clothing. Hermione noted that Fenrir had no inclination to use a blanket and was quite comfortable in his nakedness as were several others. Based on some of the confused looks from those who accepted blankets, Hermione felt they were more for her benefit then the pack's. Carefully avoiding looking at any of the nude Hermione kept her gaze firmly on the assets of her mate. He caught her ogling stare and smirked. Eventually the moon appeared over the horizon and Fenrir crossed to stand by her side.

"Are you ready, mate?" He asked.

"I'm as ready as I ever will be," she answered honestly. Silently she sent a prayer to merlin that the gift of the mother moon was true and she wouldn't shift into a lioness this night. The pack had long been aware of Hermione's ambition to become an animagus but many of them hadn't known she was successful. Fenrir had to explain to them all why Hermione wasn't locked up in their cabin like she had been last moon. Now, instead of the worried glares in her direction she was given curious stares of awe and disbelief.

"Have faith, Hermione," Freya said softly to her from where she stood nearby next to her mate, the pack's beta. Hermione had gone over several times the plan should she not shift properly. If she was her normal lioness she was to dart immediately for the safety of the cabin, shift back to her human form and lock the doors. While a lion was greater on the food chain then a wolf, a lone lioness against a pack of hungry werewolves didn't have great odds of survival.

She heard the first crack of breaking bones sounding from her mate and echoed by the rest of the weres. She held her breath, expecting to hear their howls of pain like she had experienced Remus do when he shifted. However the pack seemed genuinely at ease, and despite the fact that their bones were breaking and reforming into the form of a wolf, their acceptance of their wolves voided the pain. As everybody finished their shift Hermione effortlessly let go of her own human skin and transformed to a four legged beast. She braced herself to flee should she notice glaring eyes fixating on her but calmed when the largest wolf standing next to her nuzzled her with his snout. Hermione knew then that she was in fact blessed by the mother moon and had shifted into the small silvery white wolf she had encountered in her meditations.

Despite knowing what she would look like she was eager to see her reflection. After licking her mate on the nose once, playfully, she bounded directly towards the tree line seeking out the river inside the forest. It was dark beneath the canopy of leaves but there was a clearing by the water, where the moon shone down over the surface of the murky depths and allowed her to catch a glimpse of her form. Howling broke through the night signaling the pack had followed her.

Fenrir, unmistakable as a large, black wolf, came up beside her an expression akin to amusement crossed his features. As an animagus Hermione wasn't compelled like the other wolves. She had no desire to hunt, seeking the taste of her prey's blood, or craving violence. She was content to run, play, and be one with her wolf. She relied on the senses and instincts of her animal form but her mind was intact. Behind her the rest of the pack was hunting, minding their own business.

A sudden rustling in the bushes drew her mate's attention away from her. He stalked towards the sound and in seconds was walking back a brown spotted bunny clasped in his jaw. Hermione was surprised when he dropped the critter in front of her, not because of his offering but because the bunny was still alive. Shaking and terrified, with matted fur from Fenrir's drool, but alive. Hermione circled her paws around the poor thing and sniffed at it.

This was how the decided to pass the night. Laying by the river, playing with a less anxious rabbit and enjoying the silent companionship. When they tired from running in circles and freed the rabbit the two wolves cuddled together by the river's edge and gave way to their exhaustion.


End file.
